cLoVeR
by cUrIeMaNgAkAs
Summary: An incest love story about twins who fell in love with each other. Pairings: AsuCaga but slight KxLplease read all right!


Tnx 4 those who reviewed my first fanfic…..by d way because I am just a starter for making fics pls. be nice….okie?

Oh almost forgot…because this account is a group for me and my classmates I'm gonna put name so you can know

Wrote the fic….so the one who wrote the _**Another make out session**_ is me…RAIZA or u can all call me hentaigurl01…

Ok on with the fic…a little bit **INCEST **so don't read if u don't lyk sibling love…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX PROLOGUE XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two babies were born at the same day and time. One was a boy the other was a girl. They may be from different

Families, but they were brought together by fate.

Patrick and Lenore Zala adopted the baby girl. She has a blonde hair and enticing amber eyes. They named her

Cagalli. While the baby boy was their own. He has navy blue hair and deep emerald eyes, which he inherited from his mother.

They named him Athrun and he is also the future heir of ZAFT Company.

Because they were born at the same day and time, both let the people including Athrun and Cagalli believe that they were

Twins. Only Patrick and Lenore know this secret and they kept it hidden from the public especially from the twins.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Time has passed and the two grew fond of each other. They are now 4 years old. They are always together, not to be

separated is their promise. Both always go to a special place of their own.

Ever since Athrun laid eyes on his sister, fell in love with her. For him she is an angel sent down from heaven for him.

Cagalli also love her brother but not as a lover but as her twin.

"Hey Ca-chan, come here! I have something for you." The blue haired boy shouted to her sister whom quickly runs

to him. "What is it Asu-kun?" the blonde girl asked, still very curious on what he is going to give to her. "Here" he said while

putting a crown made of white clover flowers.

"Mother, father! Look, Athrun made this for me" showing the crown to Patrick and Lenore, which matched perfectly

with her green dress.

"Your beautiful dear" Patrick said with a smile. "Yes, your father is right. And you look like a princess." Lenore added.

Athrun heard this, quickly stood up from his place and went to Cagalli's side. "She's not a princess. She's a bride!"

He shot back to his mother with annoyance clearly seen on his cute face.

"When I grow up, Cagalli and I will get married" He said proudly. Cagalli giggled at what Athrun said just now.

"Really now?" Lenore teased her son while her daughter just kept on laughing about her mother and twin bickering. She

just like the sight of it.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

When the two were left alone in the garden, they watched the sunset cuddling at each other. After some silence with each

other, Athrun gave a four leaf clover he found in the garden which was really rare to find.

"Here" Athrun said smiling and handing the leaf to the very grateful Cagalli. "Thank you Asu-kun" She replied before giving

Athrun a kiss on his cheek, which made Athrun blush a little then, hugged him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So how was it? It's kinda not a very romantic fic right now but we will get to the next chapters…. Please, Please, Please

Review!!!!

Athrun: Hey why did you make me and Cagalli twins?

Hentaigurl01: I told you its INCEST, I-N-C-E-S-T. Got it?

Kira: I agree with Athrun, why did you make Cagalli and Athrun twins instead of me?

Hentaigurl01: I already told you it's an INCEST story ok? Besides your gonna be showing up in the later chapters and of course

with Lacus as your girlfriend, so stop complaining.

Cagalli: Yeah Kira she's right stop complaining will yah? I mean if I know you just wanna show up with Lacus in the fic right?

Kira: (blushing) No I'm not…ok I give up yes I do.

Lacus: (sweat dropped) Hey guys! Oh don't forget to leave a REVIEW ok!!!!


End file.
